Hunted
by Rogue21493
Summary: 4 girls come to Spensers. They’re not witches, but they’re not normal. One’s a fairy, one’s a pixie, one’s a vampire and one’s a werewolf. What’s their job? To stay alive. SonsOCs Sarah and Kate do come into the story!
1. Plane Ride

Hunted  
By: Rogue21493

Summary: 4 girls come to Spensers. They're not witches, but they're not normal. One's a fairy, one's a pixie, one's a vampire and one's a werewolf. What's their job? To stay alive. SonsOCs

Disclaimer: I only own the girls! LOL

A/N: I hope you guys like this!

**Plane Ride**

I rolled my eyes at my 'sister'. My name is Brandy Elizabeth Storm and my sister is Samantha Marie Hardy. We're not real sisters, but we're so close that we are in a way.

"Why do we have to go to a school with uniforms?!" Sam asked, for the hundredth time that day.

We were on a plane heading for Ipswich, mass. I was sitting across from Sam, next to one of my other 'sisters', Kerry and my other 'sister', Riley, was sitting next to Sam, across from Kerry.

"We have to stay low." Kerry said.

"Gah!" Sam said.

We were in first class by our selves. How? Our parents had it made that way.

"Oh, shut up." Riley said.

"No! This is stupid!" Sam said.

I agreed. It was. "Doesn't matter. Do you want to get killed?" I asked.

Sam shook her head. "No." she sighed, defeated.

Why would we be killed? Well, we're not exactly humans. Riley Victoria James is a fairy. Yeah, a fairy. No, not a little tiny fairy with wings, but she has the powers of one and can change into one at will. She basically can do what a fairy can do. She can make people feel better and has a touch of empathy, just like one.

Sam is a pixie. Yeah, a pixie. Not the evil kind, but the good kind. She can change into one at will too. She has the powers of a pixie as well. Like, she can have someone trip, even from across the room. She is a trick playing pixie but a good one.

Kerry Ash Kast is a vampire. Yes, a vampire. She doesn't suck human blood, unless she wants to, she sucks mainly animal blood. She doesn't change like Riley or Sam, but her teeth get longer and her eyes get redder. Out of the group, I'm closer to her. Sam and Rie are close, while me and Ker are close but we're all there for each other. Anyway, sun doesn't hurt her. She can handle it. And crosses don't hurt her, neither do stakes. The only way to kill her is to chop her head off.

Me? Well, I'm a werewolf. I can change into part wolf or change into a wolf fully. When I change fully into a wolf, my wolf is a dark gray, almost black. Sliver hurts me, but only when it's in my blood. So, the only way to kill me is a sliver bullet to the heart. Nice huh? I know silver doesn't hurt me, cause I was wearing a sliver watch. Full moons do effect me but not like you think.

I do have to change on a full moon, but I can control it. It took years, but now I'm good at it. It's better to change at will not in anger or anything. It hurts if you change in anger, so it's better if you are in control. The full moon won't effect me after my 18th birthday. Then I'll be free to change at will. Like Kerry's eyes, which have a hint of red, mine have a hint of yellow. I also (as does Kerry and Rie and Sam but they're's aren't as strong as mine and Kerry's) have heightened senses, even when I'm not transformed and other things too, like a animal.

Now who would want us dead? Well, hunters. Not supernatural hunters, but these hunters work for someone very evil, and we don't know who.

I watched as my sisters grabbed their Ipods and turned them on. I heard, "Lips Of A Angel" by Hinder from Riley's. "Stupid Girls" by Pink from Sam's. "Remember The Name" by Fort Minor from Kerry's.

Riley's Ipod was green and pink (fairy colors as she put it). Sam's Ipod was red (mischievous color as she put it). Kerry's Ipod was red and black (vampire colors as she put it). I pulled out my own Ipod which was black. I slipped the ear phones on and looked at my songs. I picked a song that I loved.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
__Let the bodies hit the floor  
__Let the bodies hit the floor  
__Let the bodies hit the...FLOOR_

_Me done what for (what for)  
__Can't take much more  
__(here we go here we go here we go now)_

_One nothing wrong with me  
__Two nothing wrong with me  
__Three nothing wrong with me  
__Four nothing wrong with me_

_One something's got to give  
__Two something's got to give  
__Three something's got to give  
__Nooooooooow_

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
__Let the bodies hit the floor  
__Let the bodies hit the floor  
__Let the bodies hit the floor  
__Let the bodies hit the floor  
__Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Brush me again (again)  
__This is the end  
__(here we go here we go)_

_One nothing wrong with me  
__Two nothing wrong with me  
__Three nothing wrong with me  
__Four nothing wrong with me _

_One something's got to give  
__Two something's got to give  
__Three something's got to give  
__Nooooooooow_

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
__Let the bodies hit the floor  
__Let the bodies hit the floor  
__Let the bodies hit the floor  
__Let the bodies hit the floor  
__Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Skin your skin flooding bone  
__Your all by yourself but your not alone  
__You wanted in and now you're here  
__Consumed by fear  
__(Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor)_

_One nothing wrong with me  
__Two nothing wrong with me  
__Three nothing wrong with me  
__Four nothing wrong with me _

_One something's got to give  
__Two something's got to give  
__Three something's got to give  
__Nooooooooow_

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
__Let the bodies hit the floor  
__Let the bodies hit the floor  
__Let the bodies hit the floor  
__Let the bodies hit the floor  
__Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Hey  
__Go heeeeeeey  
__Go heeeeeeey  
__Go heeeeeeey  
__Go heeeeeeey  
__Go_

I softly murmed the words to Drowning Pool's "Let The Bodies Hit The Floor" as I looked out my window.

We'd soon be in hiding from the hunters and hopefully would be able to stay alive.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please review!

Here's their profiles! In order of age!

Name: Brandy Elizabeth Storm  
Age: 17 (turning 18 in February on the 14th)  
Height: 5'6 ½  
Skin: Whiteish/tanish  
Weight: 125  
Hair: Dark brown with black streaks  
Eyes: Dark brown with a hint of yellow, unless changed into a werewolf or wolf, then yellow  
Style: Rocker/skater/bit of a goth and whatever she likes  
Music: Everything but mainly, rock, punk, punk rock, classic rock, heavy metal, country and 80's  
Tattoos: Has a wolf head on the back of her right shoulder, a charm bracelet on her right ankle that has charms of things important to her, a gray storm could with yellow lighting coming from it on her left ankle on the left side and a little red pixie, a little pink and green fairy, a little black and red vampire and a little gray wolf on the back of her left shoulder connected by red, black, green, pink and gray lines, with a star in the middle of the circle (all the girls have this on them).  
Nicknames: B., Liz, Lizzie, Beth, Bethie (last 4 for middle name), Storm (last name), Stormy (last name), Rogue, Wolf, Wolfy and Devil Child (DC)  
Other:  
Brandy is the leader of the group. She's loud (at times), quiet (at times), moody (at times), sarcastic, out going, crazy (in a fun way), silly and fun loving. She loves cars and bikes. She has two cars and a bike. She isn't the best student. But tries. She is though very responsible with her ability. She has to be. If she loses control of the beast inside her, it's trouble for everyone

Name: Kerry Ash Kast  
Age: 17 (turns 18 in March)  
Height: 5'2  
Skin: Coffee color (light brown)  
Weight: 115  
Hair: Black with red tips  
Eyes: Dark brown with hints of red, unless in full vampire mood, then it's red  
Style: Rocker/skater/heavy metal and whatever she likes  
Music: Rock, punk rock, punk, classic rock, heavy metal, and some rap  
Tattoos: Has vampire teeth on her left wrist (the underside of the wrist), biting into her skin, making her "bleed", a little red pixie, a little pink and green fairy, a little black and red vampire and a little gray wolf in the middle of her shoulder blades, connected by red, black, green, pink and gray lines, with a star in the middle of the circle and a thorny red rose on her right ankle on the right side, with the tips of the petals turning black.  
Nicknames: Ker, Ker-bear, Mouth, Ash (middle name), Vampy and Vampriss  
Other:  
Kerry is sarcastic, moody (sometimes), quiet (sometimes), loud (sometimes), out going, fun loving, crazy (in a fun way) and silly. She is the best student out of the group. She has control of the beast inside of her, but the beast isn't as bad as Brandy's.

Name: Riley Victoria James  
Age: 17 (turns 18 in August)  
Height: 5'5  
Skin: Tan  
Weight: 120  
Hair: Brown with blond high lights  
Eyes: Honey brown  
Style: Peppy/rock, but more peppy  
Music: Pop, American top 40, rock, country and some rap  
Tattoos: She has a little red pixie, a little pink and green fairy, a little black and red vampire and a little gray wolf on her lower back connected by red, black, green, pink and gray lines, with a star in the middle of the circle and two pink and green stars on her right wrist (under side).  
Nicknames: Rie, Crash, Crazy Crash and fairy  
Other:  
Riley is loud, out going, fun loving, crazy (in a fun way), and silly. She is the doctor of the group, because of her empathy. She doesn't feel all the rime, unless she wants to. She's not the best student but she does her best.

Name: Samantha Marie hardy  
Age: 16 (a year and 3 months younger then Riley)  
Height: 5'4 1/3  
Skin: tanish  
Weight: 117  
Hair: Black (in a pixie cut lol)  
Eyes: Forest green  
Style: Rocker/peppy/skater and anything she likes  
Music: Pop, American top 40, some rap, country, rock, classic rock and 80's  
Tattoos: She has a little red pixie, a little pink and green fairy, a little black and red vampire and a little gray wolf on the back of her right shoulder connected by red, black, green, pink and gray lines, with a star in the middle of the circle  
Nicknames: Sam, Sammy, Sammy girl, baby girl, pix and pixie  
Other:  
Sam is the baby girl and the good one mainly. She is the second best student in the group, after Kerry.

A/N: Can you guys guess who's going to get with who? Please review!


	2. New Home

Hunted  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Only the girls

A/N: Enjoy!

**New Home**

I looked at my room, that I would be sharing with Kerry in the dorms.

It was okay. It had two beds, two desks and a bathroom. I knew we would hook up a mini fridge as would Sam and Rie who were sharing a room as well.

"Not to bad." Kerry said.

"Yeah." I said.

I felt a chill go through my bones. I looked out the window that was in between our beds. It was a little window seat. I could see the sun as it was setting.

"Full moon tonight." Kerry commented.

"Yeah." I said. I shook my head and started to unpack. After me and Kerry had gotten our clothes and other stuff unpacked, Sam and Riley came to our room.

"We're going out tonight!" Riley declared.

"You guys go." I said, seeing the uncertain look on Kerry's face. "I'll be fine."

"No, I'll go with you." Kerry said.

"You two go, and we'll go out." Riley said.

"Fine." Kerry said.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't I get a say in the matter?"

"No." all three of them answered.

"Well, that's great." I said, sarcastically.

At the same time I got hit by a pillow, a hand and a stuffed animal. Kerry hit me with her pillow, Sam with her hand and Riley with a small little red and black bear that was Kerry's. We all laughed.

Later that night

I stood behind the tree as I transformed. I bent over at the waist as my bones, popped out of joint and broke, and popped into new places and came back together. I changed into a full wolf. I walked up to Kerry who had a black bag on her back. It had clothes for me in it. She had a gun with sliver bullets in her waist band.

I started to walk through the woods, Kerry following me. We traveled around a bit, checking the place out. We went back to the dorms. I changed back and got in the clothes and snuck back up to our room with Kerry.

Sam and Riley were waiting for us.

"You two should be in bed." I said, knowing it was 4:30.

"Yeah, yeah." Riley said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my night stuff and walked into the bathroom.

"We met some hot guys!" Sam said.

"So?" I asked, from the bathroom, where I pulled on my night clothes; black shorts and a over sized black shirt promoting a band. I walked out of the bathroom, pulling my hair into a pony tail. Kerry went into the bathroom.

"Well, they were hot." Sam said.

"Yeah." Riley said.

I rolled my eyes. "We don't have time for guys. We're trying to stay alive." I reminded them.

"Yeah, we know." Riley sighed.

Kerry walked out in black and red plaid shorts and a black shirt for slipknot. "We have to be careful. If we get close, they could use them against us."

I nodded. "And that's bad."

"Well, duh." Riley said.

I pushed her slightly and sat on my bed. Kerry sat on her bed. Sam was sitting on Kerry's bed and Riley was sitting on my bed.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Go shopping for stuff for our rooms." Kerry said.

"Okay, and then what else?" Riley asked. I could smell the fact she had a idea.

"What's the idea?" I asked, a little scared in a way.

"Well, the guys told us that there's this bar called Nicky's but we can get in, cause it's not a bar but a hangout for teenagers. Especially from Spensers." Riley said.

I sighed and shared a look with Kerry. "Okay, we'll go there."

"Yay!" Riley said, hugging me, as Kerry was hugged by Sam.

I growled softly. "Now go to your room and get some fucking sleep!"

"Yes, mom!" Riley joked, moving before I could hit her. She and Sam went to their room.

"Well, tomorrow is going to be fun." Kerry said, getting under her covers and turning on her side.

"Yeah, it seems like it." I said, getting under my covers and turning on my side.

I heard the click of the lamp that was on our bedside (in between their beds), getting turned off.

"Night B."

"Night Ker."

I fell asleep soon afterward. Neither of us noticing the person outside our window.

A/N:O (gasp) Who's outside the window? LOL Please review!


	3. Nicky's

Hunted  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: If I did, I wouldn't be here, now would I? ;)

A/N: Here you guys go! I'm glad your enjoying this so far. Enjoy!

**Nicky's**

I walked into Nicky's in a black tank top that showed off some of my midriff, ripped jeans, black combat boots, leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, a black watch with a skull and cross bones on the face and the hands were swords on my left wrist, a necklace with a gold cross on it and slipped it on, then pulled on another necklace that was a angel that was half white (good) with a white angel wing and the other half black (bad) with a black angel wing and then another necklace with a shark tooth on it and a thumb ring (left thumb) that was black and silver waves. My hair was on a pony tail with a few pieces of hair escaping. I had light make up. Blush and lip gloss.

Riley was in a pink, gray and black plaid short skirt, her hair was down, she had on a pink tank top with a green fairy on it, a pink jacket, her watch (plain sliver), and makeup. Lip gloss, blush, eye shadow, eye liner, the whole ten yards.

Sam was in low rise jeans, a red tee shirt with the back tied in a knot, showing off some of her back, denim jacket, a red watch on her wrist, a few necklaces and a few rings. She had on light blush and lip gloss.

Kerry was in ripped jeans, black shirt for Breaking Benjamin, black fingerless gloves that said, "I want" in drippy white on the left one and on the right one, "Revenge" in drippy red, leather jacket, black watch with a red face, black boots and light make up. Light blush and lip gloss.

"What was this guys name?" I asked, Riley as we headed to a table.

I sat in between Kerry and Riley, Sam in between them.

"Uh...I forgot." Riley said with a shrug.

"Must not of been that cute." I said, since Riley normally remembered names, especially hot guy's names.

Riley shrugged. "Yeah..."

"Wasn't it Aaron?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, it was!" Riley said.

I chuckled.

"We need drinks!" Riley exclaimed.

"No shit." I muttered.

"But how?" Riley asked, mockingly.

"I'm going, I'm going." Sam laughed, getting up and heading to the bar.

Let me explain, since Sam is a pixie, she can make others do what she wants them to do. It works on just about everybody, but us, and our parents.

Sam came back, ten minutes later with four beer bottles.

Riley took a sip of her drink and went, "Ahhhhh."

I laughed and took a swallow of my beer. I made a face, jokingly and rolled my eyes to the back of my head and pretended to pass out already.

Kerry, Sam and Rie laughed at me.

I chuckled and took another swallow. We sat there and drunk our beers, talking about random things. I raised my bottle to take another swallow of my beer and smelt a few people coming up behind us. I sat my beer down and cocked my head up.

I saw a guy with curly brown hair, and three friends with him. One with blond hair, one with orange hair and one with black hair.

"Hey." the curly haired guy said.

"Hey Aaron." Sam said.

I glanced at Sam. I then looked back at Aaron. I didn't like him. There was something about him.

"So, who's who?" Aaron asked.

"Tell us who you all are first." I retorted.

I could smell the shock from Aaron, even if he didn't show it. "I'm Aaron, this Brody, Eric and Steven."

I nodded. "I'm Brandy, you already know Riley and Sam and this is Kerry. Now go away."

"I don't think I want to." Aaron said.

"Go away before I kick your ass." I growled.

"You better." Riley said. Kerry and Sam nodded.

"Go away you glass bitch." Kerry said, using a quote from one of her favorite comedians.

"How about no?" Aaron asked. I could smell the anger.

I stood up and faced Aaron. Since my jacket was off, you could see my muscles, which were more then most girls, but not body builder and you could see two of my tattoos. "Go away or you and your little buddies aren't going to be happy." I said.

"No bitch." Aaron said.

Instead of saying, "At least you got my name right" which I said a lot, I said, "You sure about that?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Before I could start the ass kicking, another boy interrupted.

"Leave them alone, Aaron." I glanced and saw four more boys.

A/N: Can you guess who it is? LOL Please review!


	4. Kick Ass

Hunted  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? Only the girls and those random people!

A/N: Enjoy peoples!

**Kick Ass**

"Go away Danvers." Aaron said.

"Not till you do." the guy now known as Danver's said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You better go away or she'll kick your ass and I won't stop her." Kerry said, to Aaron.

"Like I'm afraid of a _girl_." Aaron said, glancing at me.

I smirked and shared a look with my sisters. In one quick motion I grabbed Aaron's right wrist and yanked it toward me and twisted it and pushed it against his back, hurting him. Hell, I could of dislocated his shoulder if I wanted to. "What was that Aaron? I didn't hear ya." I said, mockingly, putting pressure on his arm.

"Gah." Aaron muttered.

"Huh? What was that?" I asked, smirking and leaning closer, acting like I was trying to hear him, even though I could hear him fine.

"Let me go." Aaron groaned.

"I don't know. I mean, you did call me a bitch and wouldn't leave when we told you to, nicely." I said, mockingly.

"Aw, come on B. We don't want to have to bail you out of jail." Riley joked.

I sighed, playfully. "Fiiiiiiine Rie." I put some more pressure on Aaron's arm. "You piss me off again and I will do more." I threatened. I then pushed him toward his friends.

Aaron glared at me and my sisters and the guys who had came along. He and his friend then walked off.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit of a prick." Danvers said.

I nodded. "It's okay." I said.

"Yeah, we've delt with a lot of pricks." Kerry said.

I chuckled. I could smell something about the four guys. I couldn't exactly tell what is was but it was something weird, but good, if that made since. It felt powerful and it was stronger from Danvers. But I felt the pull more so from the longer haired guy.

"Well, I'm Riley, this is Kerry, Sam and the one who kicked Aaron's ass is Brandy." Riley said.

I looked at Riley. "Hardy har har."

Riley shrugged innocently.

"I'm Caleb, this is Pogue, Reid–" Caleb started but Reid cut him off.

"Garwin. Reid Garwin." he said.

I cocked a eye brow at him. I glanced at my sisters. "We got a James Bond on our hands." I said.

Kerry laughed. "Hopefully he won't be as mysterious." she joked.

Me and my sister laugh and the guys did too, even Reid. Caleb did the rest of the introductions. Soon we all were sitting around the table. I was in between Pogue and Kerry. Kerry had Reid on her other side, Tyler next to him, Sam next to him, Riley next to her and Caleb in between her and Pogue.

"So, are you guys going to be going to Spensers?" Caleb asked.

I nodded. I couldn't smell nothing bad about them, but there was something. I just didn't know what is was.

I glanced around at my sisters. Sam was acting shy toward Tyler, which she always was to guys she liked. Kerry was talking with Reid, not shy like always. Riley was talking to Caleb now, who was focused on her.

"Why Spensers?" Pogue asked.

I looked at him. "Hmm?"

"Why did you guys choose Spenser?" he clarified.

Was it just me or did the guys and my sisters all look at us? We had came up with a nice little lie.

"Our parents thought it would be a good idea." I half lied. They had thought it would be a good idea, to keep us from getting killed.

Pogue nodded and everyone went back to their own conversations.

Soon me and Pogue were in conversation about bikes. Reid and Tyler excused themself's to go play pool and somehow Pogue and Caleb were playing fooseball.

"So, what do you think?" Riley asked.

"I can't smell nothing bad about them, but there's something about them." I said.

Kerry nodded. "I smelled it to. But it was like it was pulling me toward Reid."

"I felt it toward Pogue."

Riley and Sam shared a look. "Well, since we don't have heightened senses, we don't know what you're talking about." Riley said.

"Well, no shit." I said.

"Hardy har har." Riley said, throwing a napkin at me.

I ducked and threw my own napkin at her, hitting her in the face. We all laughed. I heard my cell phone ring. "Be right back." I said, getting up and heading outside to answer it. It was loud inside and I wanted to be sure I heard this phone call.

"Hello? Dan?" I asked.

"_Hey B." _came my friend Dan's voice.

I smiled. "How are you?"

"_I'm good. You?"_

I sighed. "Alright. I miss the pack."

"_We miss you too. The little ones want their "sister" to come play with them."_

I smiled at the thought of the little ones. "I wish I could but...it's better if I stay away till this goes away."

"_I know_." I heard the sadness in his voice.

"Hey, perk up! It'll be over soon. The elders said they were working on a plan." I reminded him.

"_I know. It's just tough, ya know? I miss you and Rie, Ker and Sammy."_

"I miss you too. I know Rie, Ker and Sam miss you all to."

"You all better miss us." he joked.

I chuckled.

"_Has Riley found a boy toy yet?"_

"Uh, I think so. And from what I can tell it's the good boy of the group."

"_Group?"_

"A few guys we just met. She picked a guy named Caleb."

"_Ooh. Well, make sure she knows he's suppose to wrap it before games."_ Dan joked

I laughed out loud. "I'll make sure she knows that."

"_Good, cause I don't want to baby sit the little devils."_

"Awww, Danny don't you want some new little ones around?" I joked.

"_Hell naw!" _

"You suck."

"_Yeah, hard."_

I laughed. "You're weird."

"_Thank you."_

"It wasn't compliment."

"_I'm taking it as one."_

"Ass."

"_Bitch."_

"Thank you."

"_Your welcome."_

We both laughed.

Inside Nicky's (normal pov)

Riley was staring at Caleb.

"Rie...Rie...Rie...RILEY!" Sam said.

"Huh? What?" Riley asked, looking at Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Just ask him to dance. I know you want to."

"I don't want to leave you alone." Riley said.

"I'll be fine."

"Why don't you go over there with Kerry? I know you like Tyler."

Sam shook her head. "No. I'm going to the bathroom. Ask Caleb to dance." Sam said. She stood and went to the bathroom.

Riley gave her back a look. Something was up. She shook her head. She was being crazy. Sam was the innocent, shy, baby girl of the group. Nothing could be wrong with her.

She stood and walked over to Caleb. She smiled.

"Hey. Want to dance?"

Sam

Sam checked to see if anyone was in the bathroom. She pulled out a bottle of pills. She shook out two of them and dry swallowed them. She shoved the bottle into her pocket and splashed water on her face. She then walked over to the pool tables and pulled a stool up next to Kerry.

A/N: Uh oh. LOL And the mystery deepens. Who's Dan? What's wrong with Sam?


	5. More And More Secrets

Hunted  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I'm here aren't I?

A/N: Here you guys go! Enjoy!

More And More Secrets

(Normal pov)

Kerry made sure that Brandy was asleep before sneaking into the bathroom. She reached under the sink and pulled out a razor.

She pushed her shorts down. She placed the blade on her thigh and slowly pulled it across her skin. She bit back a hiss. She stopped the blood and cleaned the razor off. She hid the razor under the sink and flushed the piece of toilet paper down the toilet (she used it to stop the blood and clean the razor off)

She pulled her shorts back up and went back to her bed. She crawled under the covers and started to fall asleep.

Brandy's dream

_Brandy glared at the man in front of her. "You son of a bitch!" she growled, leaping at him, changing._

_He laughed and dodged and then shifted himself into a huge grey wolf. He jumped at Brandy and bit down on her tail._

_Brandy howled in pain and tried to get away. __He allowed her to get away before jumping at her._

_Brandy dodged and ran her head into his side. She bit down on his right front leg hard._

_He growled and bit at her ear. Brandy growled and yanked away from him. She swiped his face with her power and leaped away from him._

_He growled and jumped oh her, pushing her to the ground. He changed back. "He yelled for you." he whispered._

_Ignoring the discomfort at the nude man on top of her, Brandy glared at him. She changed back as well. "I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully!"_

"_You can try but yo_u _won't be able to." he said._

"_I will kill you!" _

_He smirked. He leaned down and whispered, "You won't be able too, babe. Sadly, but you won't be able to." He then forcefully kissed Brandy. Before Brandy could do anything, he was up and running away._

_Instead of going after him, Brandy changed into a full wolf and took off. She had to get home before sun rise._

Brandy eyes popped open. She groaned slightly. Why did that damn dream keep coming back?! She just wanted to forget it.

She pulled out a tiny bag from under her mattress and went to the bathroom. She stood in front of the sink and stared at herself for a second. She could of sworn she smelt blood, but that was crazy. She looked at the bag. Inside it had three pills and a small pile of white stuff.

She pulled out the pills and dry swallowed them. They would help her sleep. She looked at the crushed pills. She would save those till she couldn't handle it no more. She was going to need some more pills. She would get some when she could. Maybe tomorrow after school.

She went back to her bed and slid the bag under her mattress. She got as comfortable as she could and drifted off.

Sam and Rie

"Check it out." Riley said, showing Sam her belly button piercing.

"Nice." Sam said.

"I know." Riley had just gotten the piercing and no one but Sam knew.

"When are you telling B and Ker?" Sam asked.

" I will soon." she said.

"Yeah, okay." Sam said, picking up her brush and started to brush her hair. Her tanish skin gave off a glow, thanks to the moonlight.

"When are you going to tell them about your new tat?"

"Soon."

"Good." Rie snuggled down in her bed. "Night."

"Night." Sam said.

Riley's breathing became even as she feel into dream land. Sam finished brushing her hair and started to braid it. Afterwards she curled up in her bed.

Tomorrow school would start and they would have to deal with all those new people. Sam bit her lip. She was nervous. She couldn't tell if her sisters where, but she was. She was scared. She was afraid if they screwed up, they would get killed. She hoped that, that wouldn't happen.

Sam sighed quietly. Why did she have to be so shy? It made it harder to meet people. It sucked especially when she met someone she liked. Like a guy. Like Tyler.

Sam shook her head. Brandy had been right. They wouldn't have time for love or anything. It would be a slip up. But Sam couldn't help but hope that maybe, just maybe she could have a chance with Tyler.

A/N: Awww for Sam and Tyler but :O What's up with Kerry and Brandy? Uh oh. LOL Review!


	6. Spensers

Hunted  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Let's see here. Wow, look at this. I only own Brandy, Kerry, Riley and Sam! Wow!

A/N: Enjoy!

**Spensers**

(Sam's pov)

I tried not to squirm with all the eyes on us. Why did we have to stand in the middle of the room?

It was our first class and the teacher was introducing us.

"This is Brandy Storm, Kerry Kast, Riley James and Samantha Hardy. Brandy would you like to tell us something about yourself?" the teacher, Mr.Thompson asked.

Brandy gave him a look. Out of us four Brandy and Kerry were the two most rebels, in a way. I mean, okay I took pills, but you know what I mean.

"Uh, no?" Brandy said more then asked.

"Well, I think we all would like to know more about you." Mr.Thompson said, giving her a look that told her to say something.

Brandy rolled her eyes. "I'm Brandy. If you piss me off you won't live to regret it." she said.

Kerry and Riley chuckled. I smiled a little. Mr.Thompson sighed. "You may go sit down." he said.

Brandy went and sat down. I noticed one row under Pogue.

"Kerry?"

"I'm Kerry and I'll kick your ass if you piss me off." Kerry said, before going and sitting next to Brandy.

"Riley?"

"Uh, I'm Riley and I don't care." she went and sat on the other side of Kerry.

"Samantha?"

I gulped. I hated being in the spotlight. "I'm Sam. And that's all you need to know." I said, before walking fast to a seat next to Riley.

Mr.Thompson started the lesson soon afterward.

Later (Normal pov)

Brandy sat next to Riley at a table. "God, is it just me or has this day been going slow?"

"It's not just you." Riley said, pouting. "I want to party."

Brandy chuckled. Riley was the party girl, Sam the shy one, Kerry the writer and Brandy was the leader. "You always want to party."

"Of course she does. It's fun." Kerry said, sitting down with Sam not to far behind her.

Sam chuckled. "Rie's our party gal."

"No shit!" Riley and Brandy said together as Kerry said, "Duh!"

They all laughed and started to eat lunch. Half way through, Sam's phone rang. She glanced at the called ID. "Uh, B?"

Brandy looked at Sam. "What Sammy girl?"

Sam showed her the ID of who was calling her. It said, "Tom Gregson."

"Shit!" Brandy cursed, grabbing the phone and heading outside.

Riley, Kerry and Sam shared a look. "Let's go." Kerry said, following Brandy. Riley and Sam followed her.

"Hey, where are they going?" Reid asked.

"It's none of our business." Pogue said.

"Still." Reid said.

With the girls

"Speak." Brandy barked into the phone, answering it outside, where no one could over hear them.

"_Why is that any way to talk to a old friend?_" Tom's voice drawled.

Brandy growled. Sam hid it, but that sound freaked her out. Riley allowed a bit of Brandy's anger to seep through. She understood her friends anger already but still. Kerry placed a hand on Brandy's shoulder, in hope of calming her down.

"Listen to me and listen good. You better fucking talk and say what I fucking want to hear or else I'm hanging up." Brandy growled.

Tom chuckled. "_Well, you see...I don't know if I do anymore."_

Brandy's brown eyes glowed with anger. The yellow flecks in her eyes glowed as well and they were slowly growing, which would mean her eyes would be totally yellow if her anger grew or continued. If that happened, her eyes would be totally yellow, like when she changed. She would then have to leave the school to calm down and to make sure no one saw her eyes.

"You speak now or never again." She snarled.

Tom laughed. It sounded ugly, cruel and evil to Brandy's ear. "_Not now. I'll call again." _He then hung up.

Brandy growled and nearly crushed Sam's phone, but Kerry grabbed it before she could and handed it to the youngest girl. "B?"

"It was him." Brandy said. She sighed. "I thought you changed your number." she directed at Sam.

"I di–did." She stuttered. She never did like being on the spot. Especially when that said person was angry.

"Then how the fuck did he get our number?!" Brandy asked.

Sam shrugged.

"Calm down, B. We'll figure this out." Kerry tried to calm Brandy down.

Brandy glared. "I'm got to get out of here." she said, heading to the parking lot, where they're cars where. She got in hers and peeled out of the parking lot, doing at the very least 50 miles per hour.

Kerry sighed. _'Please don't let her crash.' _she prayed, silently. "Come on we got to get back to class."

Riley sighed. "Okay." She glanced back where Brandy had drove away and then followed Kerry into the building. Sam looked around for a second. She could of sworn she felt someone's eyes on her. She shook her head and followed her sisters.

The man watching the girls, smirked. His magic kept them from noticing him. He had made a deal with the people after them. They would help him and he would help them. It was as simple as that.

A/N: Uh oh. Anyone get any ideas who that person be? LOL


	7. Dance With The Devil

Hunted  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: See this? (Shows you a piece of paper) This says, "This girl does not own The Covenant or any of the characters. She only owns, Brandy, Kerry, Sam and Riley." I also do not own Breaking Benjamin's song, "Dance With The Devil"

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!

**Dance With The Devil**

Brandy

Brandy was speeding along a secluded road. She was doing like 100 miles per hour. She was pissed and trying to calm down. Her knuckled were clutching the steering wheel, so hard they were white. Her jaw was clenched. She had her Breaking Benjamin cd in. It was playing, "Dance With The Devil" one of her favorites.

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead. _

Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.

Brandy didn't see it till the last second.It was round and blue was all she knew before it hit her car.

Chorus:  
Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight

Brandy tried to keep her car on the road but failed. The front slammed into a tree.

Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't last long, in this world so wrong.

Before Brandy could even think of getting out of the car. Another round blue thing came at her and hit the side of her car, making it flip.

Chorus

It flipped over and over. Brandy didn't know how many times but at least 5 times.

Hold on. Hold on.

Chorus

Hold on. Hold on.

All in total, I can tell you the car flipped more then five times. Because another blue round thing hit her car and made it flip another 4 times. It flipped all total, 11 times. Brandy groaned. She saw a figure. She couldn't tell much about him but she noticed he had the same scent as the guys but more evil. That was all she could tell before she blacked out._  
_

_Goodbye._

With the others

Kerry was walking outside with, Sam and Riley when her phone rang. She shared a look with Sam and Rie, since she didn't know the number calling.

"Hello?"

"Kerry Kast?"

"Yes?" Kerry questioned, suspiciously.

"I'm sorry to say, but your friend Brandy Storm..."

A/N: AHHH! WAH! LOL Again, the song is by Breaking Benjamin. Check it out! It is a great song! Is Brandy ok? Will she live or not? Oh so many questions lol.


	8. Hospital

Hunted  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: If I did, I would give Caleb to my friend Lyssa, Tyler to my friend well, she hates the name Tyler so I would maybe have to keep him too, but I get Pogue and Reid mainly lol. But I don't own them sadly :( BUT I do own, Brandy, Riley, Kerry and Sam.

A/N: DON"T HATE ME PLEASE! LOL HERE! HERE YOU PEOPLE GO! ENJOY!

**Hospital**

"I'm sorry to say, but your friend Brandy Storm..."

"What?!" Kerry broke in.

"She's alive but knocked out. She was in a car accident."

"But– oh God. Where is she?"

"At Ipswich medical center."

"We'll be there soon. Thank you." Kerry hung up.

"Ker-bear?" Riley asked.

"B...she...she was in a car...acc-accident." Kerry stuttered.

"Oh God." Riley said, putting a hand over her mouth. "But...she...she's a great driver."

"I know. Something's up. It might have to do with the hunters."

Sam just stood there. "Where is she?"

"Ipswich medical center."

"Let's go." Riley said.

"Go where?" Reid's voice asked.

The girls looked and saw the guys standing there.

"Ipswich medical center." Kerry said.

"Why?" Caleb asked, looking confused.

'_He looks cute, confused–GAH! NO! BAD RILEY! NO THINKING OF HOT BOYS! B IS HURT!' _Riley yelled at herself.

Kerry sighed. Sam and Riley knew this was hard. She was closer to Brandy. "Brandy was uh...in a accident." Kerry said. The words didn't sound right.

"Is she okay?" Pogue asked, his voice not really masking his more then friendly concern.

"She's alive." Sam said weakly.

"We got to go," Kerry said, turning to walk to her car, but stopped when she realized something. "Shit."

"What?" Riley asked.

Kerry gave her a look. "We don't know where it is."

"Dammit." Riley cursed.

"We can show you." Reid offered.

Kerry grinned at him. "Thanks."

"It's nothing."

"Come on, you two can flirt later! We gotta go check on B!" Riley said, grabbing Kerry and Sam's arms and dragging them to their cars.

"Who's car?" Kerry asked, pulling her arm out of Riley's grasp.

Riley and Sam shared a look. "Ker, your suppose to be the smart one! We're taking your car."

Kerry rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." she mumbled, getting in the drivers side. Riley got in the passenger side and Sam got in the back.

The guys piled into Tyler's hummer (Reid driving again) and started on the way to the hospital.

At the hospital (I know I said medical center but heh)

Kerry rushed into the hospital, Riley and Sam not far behind. The guys hadn't even finished parking the car yet!

"Excuse me!" Kerry said, to the nurse at the front.

She looked up at Kerry. She was at least 21, big boobs, blond, blue eyes and had a lot of curves. Basically a model in a way. "Yes?"

"I need to know where Brandy Storm's room is." Kerry said, hurriedly.

The guys came in and stood behind the girls.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked. Her name tag read, "Annabelle."

Kerry rolled her eyes. "Yes I am. I'm her fucking sister."

Annabelle gave her a look.

Before Kerry could say something, Riley spoke. "Look, Barbie, we don't give two shits if you believe us, but you better tell us where her room is or I'm going to have to kick some plastic ass!"

The nurse held back a laugh. "I'm sorry, but you can't see her unless your family or if she say's you may see her and she hasn't."

Kerry growled slightly. Her brown eyes darkening and the red flecks becoming more pronounced. Sam who saw, grabbed a pair of sun glasses out of her purse and slipped them to Kerry who slipped them on.

"Come on. We're the only people she knows here." Reid said, leaning on the counter. Kerry glared at him behind the glasses.

Annabelle shook her head, her blond curls bouncing. "I'm sorry, but you can't."

"She has no fucking family here! Her parents won't be able to come for at least two weeks!" Riley said.

Sam nodded. "Please."

Annabelle sighed. "I'm sorry, but they're the rules."

"Rules suck." Riley muttered.

Reid smiled flirtatiously at Annabelle. "Please just for a little bit. At least till her parents can get here. She needs a friendly face around."

Annabelle sighed again. "Okay, but only two at a time."

"Thank you." Reid said.

They got Brandy's floor and room number. All of them not happy to hear she was in the ICU.

"Who wants to go in first?" Riley asked.

"You two go." Sam said.

"You sure Sammy girl?" Kerry asked, even though she wanted to rush in to see her friend.

Sam nodded.

"Come on, Ker." Riley said, taking a hold of Kerry's arm and leading her to Brandy's room.

Sam sat in a chair in the ICU waiting room. Tyler sat next to her and wrapped a arm around her shoulders, which she slowly leaned into. Caleb sat in a seat next to Pogue that was across from Tyler, Sam and Reid (Reid was on Tyler's other side).

Kerry and Riley walked to Brandy's room. They both took deep breathes and walked in. They both grimaced.

Brandy had a gash on her forehead, a scratch that went from her jaw to her cheek in a jagged line, her right arm was wrapped up in bandages and her left arm was in a sling. Her arms (what they could see) where scratched and bruised like crazy. They didn't know how her legs looked, since they were under a blanket, but they guessed not so good.

She was hooked up to machines. One monitoring her breathing, one monitoring her brain waves and one monitoring her heart. There were a few others but neither girl knew what they did. They had her hooked up to one to help her breath and a IV hooked up to her (which Brandy would hate when she woke up).

Kerry stepped up to Brandy's side, being mindful of the wires hooked up to her friend.

"Hey, sis." she said, softly.

Riley was on her other side. "Hey, B." she said, just as softly. Neither felt like talking normal or loudly.

"You're going to wake up and tell us what happened, right? You've never crashed before." Kerry said.

"Yeah, that's my job." Riley joked weakly.

Kerry sniffed and snorted at the same time. "You gotta wake up. Who else will get on us one second and then be doing the same thing we're doing?"

"Yeah. You know you better wake up sis. I mean, Pogue seems worried." Riley said.

Normally if someone had said something about someone she (Brandy) liked, that was sorta about Brandy too, she would blush faintly, but her cheeks stayed pale.

"Wake up, sis. I want your annoying ass up and running." Kerry said, sternly, hoping that she would wake up. She didn't.

Riley sniffed. "You better wake up or I'm kicking your ass sis. Love ya."

Kerry nodded. "Wake up sis. Love ya. We'll be back later."

Kerry and Riley silently walked out of Brandy's room and the ICU.

A/N: Whoa, I didn't notice this got so long (like 5 pages damn lol jk) . LOL Review please!


	9. How Could This Happen To Me?

Hunted  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Only the girls and those random people

A/N: Enjoy!

**How Could This Happen To Me?**

Sam wiped her eyes again. They had just gotten back from visiting Brandy and had learned how serious her injures were.

_**Flashback**_

"_How bad are her injures?" Kerry asked, Brandy's doctor. She was taking charge._

_Brandy's doctor, sighed. "Pretty bad. She's lucky though. The car was almost crushed and banged up pretty good. She has multiple cuts_ and _bruises as you saw. Her left arm is fractured, her right foot was cracked, cause of a piece of glass that got embedded and cracked the bone. She has two cracked ribs and 4 broken ribs, a sprained neck_ _and a piece of bone had gotten stuck in her lung but we got it out. Now, she's out of danger, mostly, but a big but, she can still have problems."_

"_Like?" Kerry promtped._

"_Infection for one thing. Also she is in a semi-coma right now. It might last just for a few hours or maybe a few days, but be prepared if it lasts for weeks, months or even years."_

_All three girls felt stunned at that. Brandy, their older sister couldn't be in coma for years, months or even weeks! It could mean that the hunters could get her! She had to be alright! She just had to be._

_**End Flashback**_

They had went home with the guys and they had been nice enough to walk them back to their rooms.

Sam couldn't sleep. She could tell Rie couldn't as well, since she had her laptop open and on and she was sitting with it in her lap. She figured Kerry was probably in her room doing something. She had to sleep in the room without Brandy, so Sam figured she wasn't going to be going to sleep soon.

Sam grabbed her Ipod and slipped the head phones on. She looked for a sad song to match her mood.

[CHORUS  
How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold  
On to a time when  
Nothing mattered  
And I can't explain  
What happened and I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

[CHORUS  
How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Sam fell asleep to the lyrics of Simple Plan's "How Could This Happen To Me".

Riley glanced over at Sam and saw her dead asleep, listening to Ipod. She smiled a bit. She decided to leave her alone. Maybe the music would help her stay asleep.

Riley looked back at her laptop's screen. She was just messing around on the internet. She sighed. She didn't know if she would be able to get any sleep that night. She closed her laptop and sat it on the bedside table. She curled up and pulled the blankets over her, up to her neck.

She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Somehow she managed to fall asleep.

Kerry kept her back to Brandy's bed, trying to image that Brandy was in bed asleep, but failed. She fought back tears. She was 50 percent sure that someone or something had made Brandy crash, because she was a good driver. She would just have to check out the car, which she would do soon.

Kerry grabbed her Ipod and looked for a sad song that fit her mood. She picked "How Could This Happen To Me" by Simple Plan. She fell asleep as the next song started.

A/N: Sort of a filler chapter, but hope you guys liked it!


	10. The Car

Hunted

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Brandy, Riley, Kerry, Sam and those random people!

A/N: Enjoy!

**The Car**

(3 day's later and normal pov)

Not much had changed since Brandy had been in the medical center. Her wounds were slowly healing but she hadn't woke up once.

That wasn't on Kerry, Riley or Sam's mind then. All they knew was they were going to find out what had happened during the accident.

"Okay, do your stuff, Ker-bear." Riley whispered to Kerry. They were at the car lot were Brandy's car was temporarily.

Kerry nodded and grabbed the lock. She broke it opened with her super human strength and they slipped into the lot.

"Where is it?" Riley asked, annoyed.

"I don't know, but we better fucking find it!" Kerry whispered harshly.

Riley didn't say anything. Kerry had been on edge since they had found out about Brandy. She nearly bit the head off of everyone around her. Her anger level had been on a high, since. Her eyes right then glowed red. They weren't her normal brown, but because of her anger her eyes were now red.

"Guys! Guys!" Sam whispered loudly.

"What is it Sam?!" Riley asked.

"I think I found it!" Sam said, pointing her flashlight toward a car.

"Come on." Kerry said, heading to the car.

It was indeed Brandy's car. A '67 mustang. Black, white stripe down the middle, black leather seats (fake but pretty damn good) with the white stipe down the middle and wide insides. It had been a great car from Brandy fixing it up, but now it wasn't.

The sides looked like something (or maybe someone) had crushed them in, the hood was crushed and dented like hell and the top of the car was bent in, crushed from flipping and there were still a few pieces of glass hanging from the windows.

"Oh, God." Sam muttered.

"How did she fucking survive?!" Riley asked.

"She's not normal." Kerry reminded her.

"I know that! But I mean, come on! She would of been worse off." Riley said.

"Just be happy she's not!" Kerry barked.

Riley stayed quiet. She didn't want Kerry's anger directed at her.

Kerry stepped up to the car and ran her hand over the top of it. She remembered Brandy fixing the car up from a piece of shit to the beauty it had been before the accident. She remembered them all riding together, having fun when she got her license. She remembered Brandy sitting on the hood, one knee bent, and the other leg hanging limply, waiting to pick them up after she had skipped school. She remembered Brandy driving, trying to save their lives as the hunters chased them. She remembered Brandy getting out of the car and fighting one of the hunters helpers to protect them. She remembered Brandy jumping a bridge (the kind that splits in the middle and goes up for the ships) in the car for a thrill. She remembered Brandy blasting rock music and them all singing at the top of their lungs as they drove on a mini road trip for the summer. She remembered Brandy helping Sam to learn how to drive. She remembered Brandy joking around in the car, taking care of the car, saving their lives in the car and being there the whole time trying to save them all. The car felt like a family member if that made sense. It had been there for so much. Not just being teenagers and having fun, but when they were running from the hunters and trying not to get killed.

Kerry removed her hand from the car. "We gotta get it out of here." she said, simply.

"And the fuck do we do that?" Riley asked.

"A tow truck, duh!" Kerry said. "We get them to tow it to the school or somewhere and we can take care of it."

"Can we go? This place is giving me the creeps." Sam said, rubbing her arms. She was getting cold.

Kerry nodded. "Come on, let's get back before anyone notices we're gone or before anyone sees us."

Kerry lead the way to the gate. Sam felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up all of an sudden. Riley felt a shiver run through her. Kerry smelt something evil. They all stopped half a way from the gate.

"Who's there?" Kerry asked, out into the shadows.

"Oh, no one but little oh me." a male voice called, before stepping into the light from the street lamps and the girls flashlights.

"Who are you?" Kerry asked.

The guy grinned. It wasn't friendly at all. "The name is Chase."

"Well, Chase will you go the fuck away?" Riley asked.

"Can't do that. My...friend we'll say, wants you all." Chase said.

"Who the fuck is your friend?" Kerry asked, baring her fangs that were growing.

Chase chuckled. "A man that goes by the name of Jones."

Kerry growled. "Your know we're going to kill you right?" Kerry asked. She was bluffing a little. Riley and Sam might not be able to kill him but Kerry certainly could.

"You could try." Chase said, smirking.

"I will and I'll win." Kerry said.

"Maybe. But you might meet the same fate as your friend Brandy." Chase said.

"What do you mean?" Kerry asked, angry.

"I caused her accident and there will be more to come."

Kerry growled and ran at Chase. Vampires have not only super human strength, they have unhuman like speed. She was right in front of Chase in barely two seconds and went to grab his collar but Chase grew a ball of energy and hit Kerry with it, sending her flying back.

"Kerry!" Riley and Sam yelled, going to help their friend.

"Tsk tsk." Chase mocked. "Why you'll never beat me that way. Why don't you ask your good friends, Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler for help?" And with that he was gone.

"What the hell did that fucker mean by that?!" Riley asked.

"I don't know but we're going to find out." Kerry growled in promise.

A/N:O Now we know some more of the story but what's the whole deal? Who knows...wait. I do :D LOL Please review!


	11. Awake

Hunted

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Brandy, Kerry, Riley, Sam, Dan, Tom, Jones and those random people are MINE! MUHAHAHA!

A/N: REVIEW:D Enjoy!

**Awake**

Kerry drove to the school, gripping the wheel tightly.

"We can't wake them and go, "Hey, guys, how you doing? Oh and are you supernatural beings?" now can we?" Riley asked.

"No, but we are going to talk to them tomorrow." Kerry said.

Riley nodded.

They pulled up to the school and got out. "Come on, we're going to have to sneak in." Kerry said, using a tree to get to her window. Riley and Sam followed and they clambered in Kerry's room.

Before Sam and Riley could go to their room, Kerry's cell rang.

"Hello?" Kerry answered.

"_Miss.Kast?"_

"Yes?"

"_Just wanted to let you know, that Brandy Storm woke up. You may visit her tomorrow."_

"Thank you! Bye." Kerry hung up and pumped her fist in the air. "Yesssssssss!"

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"B woke up!" Kerry said, grinning like a fool.

"Yay!" Riley and Sam cheered, jumping and hugging each other.

"Come on we got snacks in our room." Riley said, heading out the door, to their room.

Kerry nodded and followed. They started to walk to Riley and Sam's room.

"Hey girls." they heard.

They turned behind them and saw Reid and Tyler.

"Hey guys, what are you doing out this late?" Sam asked, since Riley and Kerry might blurt out what they had learned about them.

"We were hanging out at Nicky's." Reid answered.

"What about you guys?" Tyler asked, keeping his eyes on Sam.

"We just got the news that B woke up." Kerry said, through gritted teeth.

Reid raised a eye brow. "That's good."

Tyler nodded.

"Talk to you guys later bye!" Sam said, pulling Riley and Kerry into the room and closing the door.

"I'm going to beat their asses!" Kerry growled

"Calm down Ker-bear!" Sam said.

"Those smug bastards!" Riley said, angrily.

"Rie Rie!" Sam said.

"Sam, they knew that son of bitch!" Kerry said.

"Yeah but did you or B smell anything evil about them? Huh?! Do you smell anything bad about them now?" Sam asked..

Kerry sighed. "They're...whatever they are! They could be able to hide it!"

"Maybe, but I don't think so!"

"You don't know that Sammy!"

"So? And you do?" Sam retorted.

"Gah!" Kerry all but yelled. "I don't know and don't care. They still knew that guy."

Sam sighed. "Yeah..."

"Come on, let's get some sleep so we can visit B early in the morning and spend the day with her." Riley said.

"Yeah. Night you two." Kerry said, heading out of the room.

"Night Ker-bear." Sam and Riley coursed together.

The Next Day (with the guys)

"Have you guys seen the girls at all?" Caleb asked, at their lunch table.

"Oh, they're probably at the hospital with Brandy. She woke up last night." Reid said, shrugging.

"What? She did?" Pogue asked, looking at Reid.

Reid nodded. "Yeah. They're probably there."

"Maybe we can go say hey to her and see how she's doing." Caleb said.

Pogue nodded. "Yeah. We could."

The guys didn't see but there were two girls sitting a few tables away. One with blond hair and one with black hair. It was Sarah and Kate. (A/N: Bet you guys thought they weren't around huh? Well, they're baaaaaack!)

With the girls

The girls were sitting with Brandy. The nurses had been nice enough to let all three in to visit.

"Okay, so this round blue thingy caused the accident and Chase was the one who made it, I guess." Brandy said, after they (Ker, Rie and Sam) had told her what had happened at the junk yard.

Kerry nodded. "Oh and don't forget that supposedly that Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler can help us somehow."

Brandy nodded. "We'll find more out about that, but first...I want to get the fuck out of here!"

"Well, no shit B! But you got to stay till the doc says you can leave." Riley said.

Sam nodded.

Brandy groaned.

"Don't worry sis, it shouldn't be that long." Kerry said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Brandy muttered.

"It won't be." Kerry said.

"Yeah, yeah. So, what's the plan?" Riley asked.

With The Guys

Pogue was the first one to see Kate and Sarah. Kate's parents had, had her move back home after the whole her being in the hospital scare.

Pogue thought she was gone. Gone for good, but now she was back.

Caleb glanced at his friend wondering why he was stiff as if not sure how to say something.

He then looked where Pogue was looking and saw Sarah and Kate. Sarah's scholarship had gotten revoked or something, so she had went back to Boston and they had broken up. But now she was back.

Sarah & Kate 

"What if they already got new girlfriends?" Sarah asked.

"Come on, we've only been gone a month! There's no way they both have a new girlfriend!" Kate reasoned.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Don't worry we'll have them back." Kate said

A/N: Oh shit! This is not gonna end good. Oh well. LOL Review please!


End file.
